Rorschach: Jokes on you
by beyondlegendary
Summary: 1988 Rorschach is solving the case of a dead judge this leads him to a case that happens years before. leading him in conflict with the joker. this is inspired by watchmen, batman: the man who laughs and batman: the killing joke.
1. Chapter 1 The Third

Night time inside a dark house inside a living room is a dead body lying on the ground. Next to it is an empty glass cup not too far from his hand.

Rorschach comes through a window. He examines the dead body. The dead body has a pale face and a smile on his face.

He opens the dead body mouth and pulls out a joker card from it.

"Mmh." he said looking at the card in his hand.

Rorschach is walking down the street.

Rorschach journal: "March 24 1988, judge carols found dead. Third person who died this week. Poison perhaps from drink. There are many people who want a judge dead, But who?"

"I think I know one man who was part of this murder. It is time I go visit him." said Rorschach.

Inside a small house, a man is sitting on the couch, eating steak on a coffee table. He watches the TV in front of him.

"Come on, that's not a foul." the man cuts his tough steak.

Rorschach comes from behind the door opening through the kitchen. The man turns around.

"H-Hey. How you get here?" he looks at Rorschach nervously.

Rorschach grabs the man head and bangs it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know you know something about the death of judge carols." He lifts the man head up by his hair.

"I know nothing about that."

"I know your friend warhead got sentence to jail by that judge. That leaves you to have killed him."

"I didn't kill him I was here all day. You have to believe Me." the man said with fear.

Rorschach pulls out the joker card. He throws it on the table. "Explain?"

"A card? I don't have anything to do with that. Come on, Rorschach you know me and the gang don't use cards."

Rorschach grabs the card and leaves the house.

"Come on I miss the rest of the period." The man rubs his forehead.

Rorschach journal: "March 24 1988 judge carols is dead. Warhead and the gang is not behind it. Joker card is the key. Need to investigate more."


	2. Chapter 2 The Comedian

The sun is going down; Rorschach is on top of a roof. He has files in his hand.

Rorschach journal: "March 25 1988 three men found dead. A judge, a jury, a cop. All men connected to jack."

"Time to find out who is jack?" he said looking through files he stole from the police station.

A man is outside his house, smoke coming out of windowless house. He is talking to the cops.

"Sorry to tell you sir but your wife didn't make It." said the cop.

"Do you know what cause the fire?" jack asked with tears in his eyes.

"The stove was left on and something causes a spark starting the fire." the cop walks off.

Two man walk to jack. "Sorry about the situation with your wife. But we still have to go through this plan."

Inside of a bar called happy hour. Jack and the other two men are sitting at a table.

"You sure you remembered the code to the safe?" Said one man

"Yes I remembered." said Jack.

"Now all we have to do is get inside. As soon as the bank is close and the money is ours"

Jack and brood go inside the building. Slice is in the car waiting on them. They go by the vault. Jack tries using a code to open the vault.

"Hurry up! What's taking so long?" he looking out the door.

"The c-code isn't working." He continues trying different codes.

"Switch with me. I got a plan b."

They switch spots and brood pulls out a crowbar.

"What are you doing?" jack looks back at him.

"Something you couldn't ya mook."

He smashes the vault with crowbar and an alarm goes off. The vault opens and he sees a lot of cash.

"This is what I'm talking about." He pulls out a bag and puts cash in it.

"What these guys just do? I knew that jack didn't work here." Said slice in the car.

Jack and brood get in the car. The cops come and see the car drive off. The cops are chasing the car down. A cop shoots one of the tires.

The gang gets out of the car and runs and hides inside the closest building a chemical plant. The police checks out the chemical plant. The criminals sees the cops, they fire at the cops.

It turns into a shootout. Jack crawls through the pipeline and gets covered in ooze. The other guys are dead. The cops find jack on the ground.

Rorschach closes the files. Rorschach pulls out the card and see the name of the company on the back of the card.

"I know where he is hiding."

Commissioner Gordon is walking out the house. "I'll be back soon barb." Someone puts a bag over his head.


	3. Chapter 3 Laughing To The Top part 1

Commissioner Gordon is tied in a chair, a man pulls off the on his head. The man is wearing a red helmet and a purple suit.

"Hello commissioner James Gordon?" he looks at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Names aren't important. But if so just call me joker."

"Well joker what do you want with me?"

"Today an important person died. In fact two people and a new one were born. You and my other friends the judge, jury and cop was part of this creation."

"You are the one who's been killing people. Why?"

"You all were part of that day. The cop arrested me. The jury found me guilty. The judge sentences me to prison then to arkham. You were also there for that arrest."

"Judge carol, the cop Ryan Nash. You're jack!"

Joker rings a bell. "We got us a winner. That is not my name anymore"

"Wait? How did you escape arkham?"

"I never made it to arkham. I killed the driver before I got there. You'll be surprise what you can do with handcuffs and a shoe."

Rorschach is running to the building via rooftop. He is on his way to the chemical plant.

Rorschach journal: "march 25 1988. A failed comedian quits his job. Works with criminal to get money. Wife dead. Nothing else to live for. Gang busted by the cops, no choice but to crawl through toxic pipeline. Now he's a deranged manic."

Rorschach sneak through the window ceiling. He lands on a catwalk. The joker is talking to the camera. He affects all the TV's. He shows a joker card.

"Hello everyone." He throws the joker card. I was the one killed that judge. And now i- wait I also killed that cop. Oh and I killed that jury person. Now I'm going to kill Commissioner Gordon."

Barbara looks worried as she see her father on the TV. "Dad?"

"Now before I do that. Today is a sad day. I think the world can use a smile. A plane is going to land in Gotham and on that plane is a bomb filled with joker gas."

"Now on to Commissioner Gordo- oh PS my name is joker. The gas will give you a permeate smile. hahahaha"


	4. Chapter 4 Laughing To The Top part 2

Rorschach breaks a pipe from the railing. Joker points a gun at Commissioner Gordon. He throws the pipe at joker hand. He runs at the joker, knocking down the camera.

The TV's lose the signal. Rorschach is punching Joker. He knocks his helmet off. "Where's the bomb?"

Joker bites his nose, Rorschach grabs his nose. Joker smack Rorschach down. "Now you know I can't tell you. It's a surprise or a scavenger hunt hahahaha."

He kicks Rorschach in the ribs. He pulls out a crowbar and hits Rorschach on the back. Rorschach kicks him in the stomach. Rorschach gets on his knees and he punches him constantly in the stomach.

He uppercuts the joker in the face and stand on his feet.

Rorschach tackles him. Joker flips him over. He squeezes acid out of a flower. Barely misses Rorschach arm. He throws three small explosive gas bombs.

Joker runs into another room. He grabs a bomb. "Time to put a smile on this world." He gets into a hot air balloon.

Rorschach uses his grappling gun and attaches to the bottom of the hot air balloon. "He lied. He wants city to go into chaos and fear. He has the real bomb and plans to drop on unsuspecting citizens."

The hot air balloon is over the city. People are running in amok; the cops are trying to calm everyone down.

Rorschach gets in the hot air balloon they go back and forth on punches. Joker punches him and grabs the bomb. He grabs him and puts him in the fully nelson. He drops the bomb back in the hot air balloon.

He head-butts him with the back of his head. He lets go of him. Joker pulls out a knife and throws it at him; he catches it and throws it back. Joker dodges it.

Rorschach uses the parachute valve. Joker hits him bring the balloon up. Rorschach hit him and brings it down. They go back and forth doing this. The hot air balloon goes up and down.

It's going to crash to a building. Rorschach uses his grappling gun and leaves the hot air balloon. Joker still inside the hot air balloon crashes to the building with the bomb inside with him. He laughs.

The cops find joker body burned with a smile on his face. The newspapers covers say no bomb was detected on any planes and the terrorist body was found.

Walter kovacs is walking carrying an end is nigh sign.

Rorschach journal: "March 26 1988. Comedian turn pale faced criminal threaten city. Lost purpose in life. Decided to threaten the city and bring it down just like him. Rorschach wanted man by the city, did the job of the police department. Without him the world will be pale face maniacs. Every civilian that walks pass don't know he saved them."


End file.
